UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR
by adrigil20
Summary: Una bonita y unica historia de amor!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: El Accidente**

**Hola Este es mi fic imprimación Espero disfrutar.**

Rick volvía de los Hamptons cuando de repente vio un coche que venia de frente contra el, él, al verlo giro el volante de golpe y se salio de la carretera y se choco contra un árbol. De repente por la carretera apareció un coche, que se paro a ver lo que había pasado, el conductor del coche bajo y al ver todo el panorama llamo al 911:

-911 ¿Que desea?

-Hola me llamo Mike Smith, estoy en la carretera de los Hamptons, a ocurrido un accidente con dos coches, uno se ha salido de la carretera y el otro coche parece que esta bien pero no se mueve nadie de dentro.

-¿Puede mirar si los conductores respiran?

El señor bajo la carretera y vio que Rick si que respiraba pero que estaba inconsciente al revés que el otro conductor que estaba consciente.

-Hola siguen allí, un conductor respira pero esta inconsciente y el otro esta consciente pero tiene un corte en la frente.

-Vale ahora enviaremos ayuda.

-Gracias.

Pasaron 15 minutos... y vino la ayuda.

-Hola, ¿Ha sido usted el que a llamado?

Si, me llamo Mike en Smith.

-¿Cual de los conductores esta inconsciente?

-El de allí bajo.

-Sam, Luke atender al chico de la frente y Alex ayudame con el de abajo.

Ya en la ambulancia llamaron al hospital que intentaran de localizar a familiares de William Miller y de Richard Castle.

Alexis al ver que su padre tardaba en venir a recogerla llamo a Martha:

-Hola abuela, ¿Sabes donde esta papa?

-No, ¿Aun no te ha venido a recoger?

-No!

Martha recibió una llamada...

-Espera Alexis que me están llamando.

- ¿Es USTED Martha Rogers?

-Si soy yo!

-Le llamamos des del hospital de Nueva York su hijo Richard Castle ha tenido un accidente de coche.

Martha al oír esto se le cayo el móvil en es suelo y se quedo quieta hasta que reacciono, cogió el teléfono del suelo y llamo a Beckett.

-Catherine! Necesito que vayas a buscar a Alexis al aeropuerto y después vayas al hospital Richard a tenido un accidente.

Después de decir eso Martha colgó

Beckett al oír eso salio corriendo de la comisaria para is a buscar a Alexis.

Una vez en el aeropuerto comenzó a buscarla hasta que la encontró:

- ¡Alexis!

-¿Beckett que haces aquí?

-Me a llamado tu abuela diciendo que te venga a recoger que tu padre a tenido un accidente y tenemos que ir para el hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: Hospital

Alexis no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Kate sobre lo de su padre mientras que iban de camino hacia el hospital. Cuando llegaron, las dos salieron corriendo del coche y se fueron a buscar a Martha que estaba en la sala de espera.

-Abuela!

-Martha!

-Alexis, Catherine!

-¿Abuela que le ha pasado a papa?

-Ha tenido un accidente de coche cuando venia de los Hamptons

-¿Pero como esta? - Pregunto Kate

-No me han dicho nada aun, dicen que lo están operando y que me irán avisando.

Sonó el móvil de Beckett:

-Beckett!

-Hola, ¿Se puede saber porque te has ido así de la comisaria antes?

-Me había llamado Martha que Castle ha tenido un accidente y que si podía recoger a Alexis

-Que Castle a tenido un accidente! ¿Donde estas?

-Estamos en el hospital de Nueva York. Os cuelgo que viene el medico.

-Hola soy el doctor Velazquez, ¿Sois los familiares de Richard Castle?

-Si -contesto Martha.

-¿Como esta mi padre doctor?

-Esta en coma.

Cuando el medico dijo eso a las tres se les cayeron las lagrimas.

-¿Pero despertara? - pregunto Kate

-No se puede saber cuando va a despertar ni en que estado va a estar si despierta.

-¿Podemos verlo? - dijo Martha

-Por supuesto habitación 147 sexta planta.

-Gracias doctor.

Fueron es busca del ascensor cuando se encontraron a Espo y Ryan:

-Chicos estamos aquí! - grito Beckett

-Hola ¿Como esta? - pregunto Espo

-Chicos Castle esta en coma, no se sabe si se va a despertar -contestó Beckett

Llegaron a la habitación y allí lo vieron tumbado en una cama, con una bata blanca de hospital, parecía que estaba dormido y que en cualquier momento se iba a despertar pero no era así. Martha y Alexis se sentaron en cada lado de la cama y le cogieron la mano a Castle, lloraban tanto que no le podían decir nada, mientras que Espo y Ryan intentaban calmar a Beckett.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: El despertar

Eran las 11 de la noche y aun estaban en la habitación Espo y Ryan ya se habían ido para casa pero Beckett, Martha y Alexis seguían allí, Beckett vio a Martha que estaba agotada asi que le dijo:

-Vete a casa con Alexis que estais muy cansadas, duchaos, y dormir hasta mañana.

-¿Seguro? - contesto Martha

-Ir tranquilas yo me quedare ya os avisare si pasa algo

-Gracias Beckett.- dijo Alexis

Se fueron y ya solo quedaban Castle y Beckett en esa habitación de hospital. Beckett se acerco a Rick y le cogió la mano y le dijo llorando:

-Quiero que despiertes ya, quiero poder oír tu voz de nuevo, quiero escuchar una de tus locas teorías, tus bromas, tus tonterías. Quiero decirte algo que hace mucho que quiero decirtelo.

Cuando acabo, Beckett sin poder evitarlo le beso y al acabar le susurro:

-Despierta ya por favor.

-Ya hace rato que estoy despierto pero no quería arruinarte el precioso discurso que has hecho – dijo Castle.

Beckett en vez de enfadarse con el, le abrazo todo lo fuerte que podía, no se lo podía creer había despertado.

-Beckett, estoy despierto pero me duele todo – dijo Castle

-Lo siento. ¿Como que lo siento? Hacía rato que estabas despierto y yo llorando porque pensaba que no te despertarías más – dijo Beckett como si estuviera enfadada.

-Oye lo siento, es que no sabía que te importaba tanto.

-Pero tu eres tonto o que te pasa, claro que me importas y mucho y esto ya lo tendrías que saber!

-Bueno...¿Y que era eso que me querías decir tan importante?

-Ehh..! - contesto Beckett como si no supiera de que iba el tema.

-Antes has dicho que tenias que decirme algo muy importante pero que tenía que estar yo despierto.

-¿He dicho eso? - contesto Beckett

-Si y tu sabes que los has dicho pero por alguna razón no me lo quieres decir, va Beckett sueltalo

-Es que nose Castle ¿Y si..?

-¿Y si... que?

-¿Y si no sientes lo mismo por mi? - dijo Beckett

-Si me lo cuentas te podre responder a esa pregunta.

-Es que no se como decírtelo... - dijo Beckett con voz vergonzosa.

-Ven, acercate.

-¿Porque?- dijo Beckett

-Tu hacercate

Beckett se acerco un poco

-Más! - dijo Castle

Beckett se iba acercondo poca a poco hasta que su nariz toco la de Rick, este le aparto el pelo y l dio un beso.

-Dimelo – dijo Castle

-Te quiero – dijo Beckett

Este la volvió a besar y le dijo

-Yo también te quiero.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Tengo que decirte algo.

Vino el doctor porque Beckett le había llamado ya que Castle había despertado del coma. Unos enfermeros se lo llevaron para hacerle unas pruebas para ver si estaba bien. Mientras tanto Beckett llamo a Martha.

-Catherine!¿Pasa algo?

-Martha! Castle se ha despertado!

-¿Enserio? ¿Como esta? Dejame hablar con él

-Si enserio, esta bien, se lo acaban de llevar a hacerse pruebas para comprobar que esta bien.

-Aii! Que alegría me has dado ahora mismo vamos para ya! - dijo Martha entusiasmada y colgo.

Beckett comenzo a llamar a los chicos y a Lanie que aprovecho para contarle lo que había pasado con Castle hacía poco.

-Lanie!

-Kate ¿Como estas?

-Muy bien a despertado, esta bien!

-Que! Me alegro muchisimo.

-Pero hay algo más... -dijo Beckett

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunto Lanie

-Que...!

-¿QUEEE? - dijo Lanie intrigada.

-Que nos hemos besado y le dicho que le quería y el también me lo ha dicho a mi!

-Enserio Kate! No me lo puedo creer, 4 años y al fin os lo habéis dicho.

-Te cuelgo que viene el medico, después hablamos.

Colgó el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con el medico:

-Hola Kate Beckett ¿verdad?

-Si soy yo!

-Le estamos haciendo más pruebas a tu amigo y según los resultados se podra ir a casa.

-Pues muchas gracias por informarme.

-Denada guapa por eso estamos aquí. Oye si salen bien las pruebas y tu amigo se va a casa ¿Podriamos ir a cena?

-Perdona estas intentanto ligar conmigo – dijo Kate

-Bueno...

-Oye mira, mi amigo según tu le estan hacien unas pruebas para ver si esta bien y en vez de estar allí ayudando ¿Me esta invitando a cenar? - dijo Kate cortando al doctor.

Beckett vio como Alexis y Martha se aceraron.

-Bueno dime algo – dijo el doctor

-Adios! - contesto Beckett

-¿Que pasa Beckett? - pregunto a Alexis.

-Nada, hombres...!

-¿Estaba ligando con tigo?

-Me ha invitado salir y por supuesto eh dicho que no!

-¿Y que le has dicho? – dijo Alexis

-Que no, además hay una cosa que Rick y yo os tenemos que decir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una…

-Adelantanos algo ¿No? – dijo Martha

En ese mismo momento Beckett vio a Castle y dijo:

-Pronto lo vais a saber.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5: El Alta

Cuando Rick entro en la habitación, el doctor que había intentado ligar con Beckett antes, decidió hablar con Martha ya que se sentia humillado por el ridículo que había hecho antes ya que Beckett había rechazado su invitación a cenar y le dijo a Martha:

-Hola, despues de todas las pruebas que le hemos hecho a su hijo y de ver los resultados, le doy el alta.

-Muchas gracias pero eso mejor ya se lo dice usted mismo

-Por supuesto – contesto el doctor.

Se dirigio para Castle y para Beckett:

-Señor Castle, los resultados son buenos, esta recuperado.

Beckett al oir eso se le cogio la mano a Castle y se miraron el uno al otro.

-Muchas gracias doctor – dijo Castle

Antes de irse el doctor miro a Beckett y le dijo:

-Seguro que no aceptas la invitación para cenar

-Adios! - contesto Beckett

Castle miro a Beckett

-Se puede saber de que hablaba ese hombre – dijo Castle

-Nada antes me ha invitado a cenar – contesto Beckett

-¿Como?¿Que se cree que es Bratt Pit?

-Castle tranquilo que le eh dicho que no

-Hombre solo faltaria que le dijeses que si

-Castle ¿Estas celoso?

-Quee...! Yo... no!

-Castle!

-Que no estoy celoso es que ya que tu...y..yo, bueno ya sabes...

-¿Tu...y Beckett que? - pregunto Alexis mirando a los dos

-Es lo que os he dicho que Castle y yo os contariamos – dijo Beckett

-Asi que vosotros estas juntos ¿no? -pregunto Alexis

-Sii! -contesto Castle mirando a Beckett y soltandole una pequeña sonrisa.

Martha y Alexis se miraron entusiasmadas.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros dos! -dijo Martha

-Sii, muchas felicidades! -añadio Alexis

-Gracias! - dijo Castle

Castle ya levantado de la cama preparado para vestirse cogio a Beckett por la cintura y le planto un beso y cuando acabaron de besarse Castle dijo:

-Te quiero!

-Y yo! -contesto Kate y se volvieron a besar.

Alexis y Martha no podian para de mirarlos, eran monisimos verlos así pero se tenian que ir para casa.

-Parejita, que nos tenemos que ir – dijo Marta

-Oye Beckett porque no os vais a tu casa, quereis estar solos para...ya sabeis...

-Vale, Alexis no sigas -dijo Castle cortando a Alexis

-Pero si a Beckett no le importa -añadio Castle

-Claro que no me importa Rick!

-Vale bueno antes de que os comencéis a hacer otra escenita romantica, nosotras dos ya nos vamos a y os dejamos solos -dijo Martha

Alexis y Martha se despidieron y Castle y Beckett comenzaron a recoger. Una vez recogidas todas la cosas de Castle:

-Vamonos! -dijo Castle

-¿Seguro que lo tienes todo?

-Pues vale vamonos para casa!


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: Entre caricias y besos

Antes de ir al apartamento de Kate, pasaron por el loft de Castle y hicieron una pequeña maleta para el dia siguiente. Una vez en casa de Beckett, eran la una y media del mediodia y se puedieron hacer la comida:

-Castle ¿Que vamos a comer?

-No se ¿Que tienes?

-Podemos comer una ensalada de pasta y...

-¿Y que más?

-No hay nada más – contesto Beckett

-Bueno tampoco tengo mucha hambre, con una buena ensalada de pasta ya me voy a quedar bien, no soy de comer mucho.

-Vale, yo tampoco voy a querer nada más en el hospital eh comido un bocata de jamón.

Se pusieron hacer la ensalada entre caricias y besos, casi estaba terminada y Castle comenzo a poner la mesa, cogió dos tenedores, dos vasos y dos servilletas y las puso encima de un mantel estampado de flores. Beckett sirvió los platos y los puso encima de la mesa.

-Mmmm! Inspetora Beckett tengo que decir que cocina tambien como resuelve los casos.

-Muchisimas gracias Señor Castle – contesto con una sonrisa

-Gracias por no apartarte ni un momento de mi en el hospital

-Siempre! -contesto Beckett

Al decir eso Castle no se pudo contener y le planto un beso a Beckett, estos al separarse se miraron y sonrieron. Acabaron de comer y recogieron la mesa, Beckett iba recogiendo mientras Castle limpiaba los platos. Al acabar...

-Hacemos un buen equipo eh! -dijo Castle

-A caso lo dudabas! -contesto Kate

Esta le cogió de la mano y lo llevo hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron y pudieron a ver la tele, esta se apolló en su hombro y el le rodeo con el brazo, se miraron los ojos del uno al otro y se besaron, el beso creció con intensidad pero Beckett paró y dijo:

-Prefiero guardar este momento para la noche

-Si mejor, mucho más romántico pero bueno que nos besemos no significa que pasemos a preliminares y de los preliminares pasemos a... ya sabes

-Ya bueno, eso no pasara si alguien no se calienta demasiado -dijo Beckett mirando a Castle

-¿Queee?¿Yo? Me ofende que pienses eso de mi

-Vamos Rick te conezco hace tiempo y tambien se que hace tiempo que tu te quieres acostar conmigo

-No, no la que se quiere acostar conmigo hacer tiempo eres tu!

-¿Yoooo?!

-No me digas que vas vestida a la comisaria de esa manera para provocara a Esposito!

-Y se puede saber de que manera voy vestida!

-Pues de esa manera...

En ese momento el móvil a Castle le sonó el teléfono:

-Disculpame -dijo Castle congiendo el teléfono

-Hola Ricky ¿Como estas? -dijo Canell

-Canell! Hola! Bien, bien mucho mejor!

-Hola Rick! -dijo tambien Patterson

-Patterson! Hola!

-Que Ricky ¿Hacemos una partida de poker esta noche en tu casa? -pregunto Canell

-No lo siento tios! Ya tengo planes para esta noche, ¿Que tal la semana que viene?

-¿Planes eh?

-Si! - contesto Castle

-Pues debe de ser muy importante para cancelar nuesta parida de pocker – salto Patterson

-Si, si que es muy importante para mi! -dijo Castle mirando a Kate con una sonrisa

-Bueno pues nos alegramos que estes bien y asta la setmana que viene

-Muchas gracias chicos! Adios!

Castle colgo y dijo:

-Eran Canell y Patterson que como estaba y si queria hacer una partida esta noche

-Ahh!

-Pero por supuesto que he dicho que no, esta es nuestra noche, hoy soy solo para ti.

-¿Hoy solo? -dijo Beckett

-Bueno todos los dias, bueno ya me entiendes.

Mientras iban hablando Castle se iba acercando cada vez más a Beckett hasta que la agarro por la cintura y la empujo contra el, esta le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y dijo:

-Me vas a tener esta noche toda para ti!

-Suena muy bien, pero yo me encargo de la cena!

-Vale, vale! -contesto Beckett

Y se besearon


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPITULO 7: Una cena romántica

Aun faltaba mucho para la cena y se fueron a dar una vuelta por New York, pero tenian sed y pararon a un bar para tomar algo

-Nos quedamos o nos lo llevamos para llevar -dijo Castle

-Para llevar mejor!

-Vale! ¿Que quieres tomar? -pregunto Castle

-Emmm..! Un café y treme uno de esos pasteles de chocolate

Castle pido dos cafes y el pastel de Beckett para llevar. La camarera se lo dio todo en una bolsa y Castle le dio el dinero justo, cogio la bolsa y salieron los dos. Se fueron a Central Park y se sentaron en un banco en medio del parque.

-Toma tu café y tu pastel!

-Gracias Rick!

-Oye pero me daras un trozo de este pastel que hace tan buena pinta ¿no?

-Si, muerde!

-Mmmm! Esta buenisimo!

-¿Verdad? Esta muy bueno!

Iban pegando un mordisco cada uno y cuando acabaron de comer el pastel Beckett tenia un poco de chocolate por los labios y Castle se chupo el dedo y limpio el poco chocolate que tenia Kate, al acabar esta le hizo lo mismo, cuando acabaron de limpiarse, se besaron.

Ya era tarde así que decidieron irse para casa, pero antes Castle entró en una pasteleria y Beckett se quedo fuera esperandolo.

-¿Que has comprado? -le dijo Beckett cuando Castle salio de la pasteleria

-Nada una tonteria para esta noche!

Cuando llegaron al apartamento Castle le dijo a Beckett:

-Ves a pegarte un baño y así hago la cena

-Castle me sabe mal que lo hagas tu todo!

-Anda ya! Me estas estado cuidando cuando estaba en el hospital, dejame que te cuide yo ahora, te voy hacer una cena que vas a flipar del cocinero que tienes delante!

-Vale, vale chef! -DIJO Beckett Riendo.

Beckett se fue a prepar la bañera para su baño mientras que Castle le servia una copa de vino y se la llevo al baño. Castle comenzo a cocinar, queria hacer un risoto de setas y de postre unas fresas con chocolate desecho. Mientras que el risoto se hacía iba poniendo la mesa, para decorar puso dos espelmas y petalos de rosa.

Ya estaba faltaba poco para cenar asi que llamo para que Kate saliera de la bañera y se vistiera para cenar.

-Kate, sal ya que pronto va a estar la cena lista.

-Vale, pero Castle pasame el albonoz que no llego y no quiero mojarlo todo.

Beckett se puso de pie, Castle al darse la vuelta y ver alli a Kate desnuda se quedo embobado.

-Caaaastleeee! Que tengo frio!

-Perdon, ten! -dijo Castle aun mirando el cuerpo de Kate.

Kate se puso el albornoz y Rick la ayudo ha salir de la bañera. Beckett le dio las gracias le dio un beso rapido y se fue a vestir. Se puso un vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Salio al comedor y vio una mesa preciosa y giro la cabeza y vio a Castle con unos pantalones negros, una camisa, una corbata de color rojo como su vestido pero mal atada asi que se hacerco y le ato bien la corbata y dijo:

-Ahora si! Estas muy guapo!

-Gracias preciosa!

-¿Te gusta? -dijo Beckett mientras le enseñaba el vestido

-Estas espectacular, enserio esta preciosa!

-Gracias Rick!

Cuando acabaron de darse un beso Castle dijo:

-¿Nos sentamos?

-Sí lo es!

Se sentaron y Castle sirvio los platos de risoto y dos copas de vino. Beckett al probar el risoto dijo:

-Wow Castle esta delicioso!

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, estas hecho todo un cheff eh! - dijo Beckett haciendo la broma

Bueno-en mí del mal!

Durante la estuvieron hablando de todo menos de casos mientras escuchaban musica romatica y cuando acabaron el primer plato, Beckett ayudo a recoger los platos de la mesa y Castle saco las fresas que había comprado en la pasteleria.

-Mmmm! Fresas con chocolate! -DIJO Beckett

-Si te gusta!

-Me encantan!

Se volvieron a sentar pero esta vez en el sofa, Castle cogio una fresa y se la dio a Beckett poniedo la mano abajo para que si cayera chocolate que no le manchara el vestido.

-Oh por dios Castle estan deliciosas!

-Voy a probar una!

-Para, anda habre la boca!

Beckett cogio la fresa y hizo lo mismo que Castle, pero cuando acabo a Castle, le habia quedado un poco de chocolate pero en vez de limpierselo con los dedos Beckett se hacerco a el y le chupo el chocolate de sus labios, se besaron y el beso cada vez crecia con más intensidad y Beckett paro y le dijo:

-¿Y las fresas?

-Mañana para almorzar.


	8. Chapter 8

Beckett cogio la fresa y hizo lo mismo que Castle, pero cuando acabo a Castle, le habia quedado un poco de chocolate pero en vez de limpierselo con los dedos Beckett se hacerco a el y le chupo el chocolate de sus labios, se besaron y el beso cada vez crecia con más intensidad y Beckett paro y le dijo:

-¿Y las fresas?

-Mañana para almorzar.

**Esto de aquí arriba es el final del capitulo 7, os lo pongo porque este capitulo (el 8) es la continuación:**

CAPITULO 8: Una noche perfecta

Al acabar de decir eso se volvieron a besar con la misma intensidad de antes, estaban un poco incómodos así que se sin dejar de besarse ni un momento se levantaron y se fueron al dormitorio, mientras que iban para allá, Beckett le comienzo a quitar la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa, este le comenzo a bajar la cremallera del vestido y a bajarle los tirantes para que se lo podiera quitar mientras que Beckett le quitaba la camisa y le desabrochaba los pantalones. Llegaron al dormitorio y se quitaron todo menos la ropa interior y se tumbaron en la cama, Beckett debajo y Castle enciama. Mientras que se iban besando se tocaban el cuerpo el uno al otro sin dejarse nada por tocar.

-¿Hace calor o es mania mia? -dijo Castle

El que está de paso estas caliente-respuesta Beckett

-Osea, tu tambien tienes calor

-Mucho más que eso asi que calla, quitate los calzonzillos y besame.

-Mmmm! Veo que te gusta mandar – dijo Castle mientras se quita los calzonzillos

-Nos sabes cuanto, Rick

-Pues eso me pone más

Castle le comenzo a quitarle las bragas a Beckett y cuando se las consiguió quitar este la cogio por la cintura y dieron una vuelta, ahora estaban Beckett arriba y Castle debajo. Este le quito el cierre de delante delante del sujetador de Kate y se lo quito con delicadeza y se quedo mirando la bala de Kate, esta cogió la mano y se la puso en el pecho, donde estaba el disparo y comenzaron a besarse otra vez y la cosa fue a más...

A la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos de luz despertaron a Beckett, esta abrio los ojos y vio a Rick durmiendo como un bebe a su lado, ella al mirarlo sonrio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y le dijo:

-Te quiero!

Se levanto de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo y se puso la camisa de Rick y las bragas, al salir del dormitorio cerro la puerta y se fue para la cocina hacer dos cafes. Aunque estubiera la puerta cerrada, Castle se desperto y al ver que Beckett no estaba durmiendo, se levanto de la cama, se puso los calzonzillos y abrio la puerta y alli la vio, de espaldas con su camisa, fue en silencio hacia ella y cuando la tuvo cerca la agarro de la cintura le dio un beso en el cuello y le dijo:

-Buenos dias preciosa!

Beckett Sí giro y le DIJO:

Buenos dias, les encanta!

Castle la cojio y la puso sentada en la encimera esta la rodeo con los brazos por el cuello le beso y le dijo:

-¿Que tal as dormido?

-Muy bien pero nada comparado a lo de anoche

-Entonces te gusto

-Me encanto

-¿Incluso la parte de..?

-Incluida esa parte

-A mi tambien.

Sonrieron los dos y se volvieron a besar. Pero de repente el movil de Beckett sono

-Lo siento tengo que cogerlo -dijo Beckett bajando de la encimera

-Traquila ¿Quien es?

-Es del hospital

-¿Del hospital?

Beckett colgo el telefono y escucho una voz que le decia:

-Es el usted la señorita Catheriene Beckett

-Si ¿Porque?

-Somos del hospital de Nueva York y la queriamos avisar de que acabamos de ingresar a su padre porque le ha dado un ataque al corazón.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: Un encuentro inesperado

Al oir eso, esta miro a Castle, se le cayo el teléfono y al verla asi Rick se acerco y le dijo:

-¿Que pasa?

-Rick era el hospital, me han llamado para decirme que mi padre esta ingresado por un ataque al corazón -dijo Beckett medio llorando

-Vistete corre y nos vamos ahora para el hospital

Comenzaron a vestirse a toda prisa y salieron pitando del apartamento de Beckett, al llegar al hospital, fueron a recepción y preguntaron:

-La habitación de Jim Beckett

-Segunda planta, numero 204

-Gracias

Salieron corriendo hacia el ascensor que se acababa de abrir. Castle al ver a su novia tan nerviosa decidio acercarse y darle un beso

-Gracias – le dijo Beckett

El ascensor se abrio y se escucho una voz que decia "Planta 2", se bajaron y se fueron directamente a la habitación 204, al entrar vieron a Jim estirado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Kate al verlo se sento a su lado y le cogio la mano, en ese momento Jim abrio los ojos:

-Katie!

-Papa! ¿Como estas?

-No muy bien cariño – le dijo su padre mientras le secaba la lagrima que a Beckett le caía por la mejilla.

En ese momento entro el medico con un infermero, Castle y Beckett se lo quedaron mirando:

-Josh! -dijo Beckett

-Kate! -dijo Josh

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Beckett

-Soy el medio de... Jim Beckett -contesto mientras miraba el historial ¿Y tu?

-Es mi padre

-¿Y el a que ha venido?- pregunto Josh señalando a Castle

-Me ha acompañado

-¿Katie de que conoces a mi medico?

-Papa era mi ex novio!

-¿Tenias de novio a un cirujano?

-Si papa! Ya te lo dije!

-No, no me lo dijiste

-Ya veo lo que te importaba -dijo Josh

-Perdón ¿Me lo llevo ya hacerle las pruebas? - pregunto el infermero

-Si – respondio Josh

-Pues lo mismo que ella te importaba a ti – añadio Castle

-Tu mejor callate, casi matan a Kate por tu culpa y tu que vas a saber – contesto Josh gritando

-¿Se peude saber de lo que estas hablando Josh? No fue culpa de Castle que me dispararan, al contrario el dicia que lo dejara, que dejara de investigar porque acabaría mal y asi fue, me dispararon por mi culpa no por él asi que callate ¿Vale? -contesto Beckett

-Veo que aun le quieres eh, bueno por eso cortaste conmigo.

Al decir eso a Castle miro a Beckett

-Si, si le quiero y mucho por eso estoy con él

Cuando Beckett dijo Josh miro a Castle y dijo:

-¿Estas con él? Jajajaj!

-Si esta conmigo ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Si, si que tengo!

-Dime uno – dijo Castle

-Yo te lo voy a decir, su problema es que esta deloso – dijo Beckett

-¿Yo celoso? Ya te gustaria a ti que estuviera celoso! Te lo tienes muy creido ¿no?

-He callate la boca, ni te atrevas a hablarle asi ¿Me entiendes?

-Ehhhh! Soooo caballo! Tendrías que atar a tu caballo Beckett – dijo Josh con tono vacialando

-Tu, tu eres un...

-Cariño tranquilo lo hace para que te pongas asi relajate -dijo Beckett acercándose a el y abrazándolo.

-Ya lo se pero es que me pone enfermo cielo

-Y a mi pero tranquilo, las pruebas van a salir bien y tu y yo nos vamos a ir a casa y continuaremos lo de anoche.

Al decir eso Beckett, Rick la beso y le dijo:

-Te quiero!

-Y yo - contesto Beckett

En ese momento entro Jim en una silla de ruedas.

-Hola las pruebas han salido todas perfectas – dijo el infermero

Al oir eso Beckett se lanzo contra Castle de la alegria y le dio un beso

-¿Pues ya nos lo podemos llevar a casa? -pregunto Castle

-Si claro -dijo Josh


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: Adios hospital

Josh le dio de alta a Jim, ya que las pruebas salieron bien:

-Señor Jim, encantado de haberle conocido – dijo Josh

-Adios!

Los salieron por la puerta pero Josh cogió la mano de Kate y le planto un beso en los labios, ella se aparato lo más rápido que pudo y dijo:

-Pero que haces!

Castle al ver eso se puso furioso, ya estaba enfadado por lo que había pasado antes y no podía más y dijo:

-Pero que haces, eres tonto o que te pasa, que eres como un niño pequeño que le tienen que explicar las cosas 50 veces ¿eh? Kate esta conmigo, conmigo, yo! No contigo! ¿Lo entiendes o te tengo que hacer un dibujo?

-Mejor hazme un dibujo, porque como has dicho soy un niño pequeño y aun no lo eh entendido ves dijo mientras cogia a Beckett y la besaba otra vez.

Esta se aparto y le pego una ostia en la cara y le dijo:

-Ahora lo has entendido, ¿O Aun te falta es dibujo?

-Lo he entendido, lo he entendido.

Castle se quedo flipado al ver lo que hizo Kate, esta bien cabreada a si que prefirió no decirle nada.

-Vamonos chicos -dijo Beckett

Se fueron a buscar el coche, que estaba en el parking del hospital, una vez en el Jim dijo:

-Llevarme para mi casa

-No, papa vamonos para mi casa

-Que no! Kate quiero estar solo, tranquilo!

-Papa en mi casa estaras tranquilo!

-Kate, eres cabezona pero yo más ya lo sabes! Llevame a mi casa

-Vale, vale como quieras!

Castle y Beckett acompañaron a Jim hasta su casa y cuando lo dejaron en frente de su misma porteria se fueron para casa, en el coche no se hablaba de nada, era un silencio continuo hasta que Castle dijo:

-¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Porque?

-No por lo de tu padre y lo que ha pasado en el hospital

-Por lo de mi padre estoy algo preocupada pero por lo otro estoy cabreada y mucho, de verdad de que va ese tio, no se como puede salir con el, cuando estabamos juntos, no era asi era amable, simpatico, cariñoso...

-Vale vale ya lo pillo -dijo Rick cortando a Beckett

-Perdon! Pero es verdad y ahora es un capullo, inmaduro, gallito que no te para de vacilar, de verdad odio los tios asi!

-Hombre yo soy un poquito inmaduro

-Bueno pero eso a ti te hace ser más mono -dijo Beckett sonriendo

-Es verdad! ¿Oye te duele la mano?

-No ¿Porque?

-Porque despues de la ostia que le has pegado te tendria que doler

-Hahahaha! Se la merecia!

-Eso no te digo lo contrario! Hahaha!

-Oye que te parece, ahora vamos a tu casa hacer la maleta, vamos a mi casa hago la maleta y tu y yo nos vamos una semana en a Los Hamptons tranquilos, ahora no hay nadie alli y asi te enseñaría por fin la casa- dijo Rick

-Sisisisi! Por mi perfecto tengo ganas de salir de Nueva York ya y cambiar un poco de aires!

-Vale hecho pues nos vamos.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11: Tiempo de hacer maletas y otras cosas

Se fueron para el apartamento de Beckett y Castle le ayudo hacer la maleta

-Kate ¿Porque pones tanta ropa en la maleta?

-Castle, nos vamos una semana

-Ya y parece que lleves ropa para un mes

-Ala no exageres tanto y dame la ropa inerior

-Vale si si yo te la cojo ¿Que te cojo?

-Emmm...! Siete bragas, cinco sujetadores y el bikini que tiene que estar por ahi

-Wow, estos megusta! Se ve todo...!

-Lose -dijo Beckett sonriendo

-Te los podrias poner, ya sabes...

-Pero si despues me los quitas!

-Es verdad!

-¿Y que tal si ahora me quitas los que llevo puestos?

-Ohhhh! Inspectora Beckett, ¿Esta usted caliente?

-Si, señor Castle ¿Y usted?

-Yo estoy ardiendo!

Se tiraron sobre la cama y se comenzaron a desnudar el uno al otro, una vez desnudos lo hicieron, no fue muy largo, porque sino se les haría tarde asi que cuando acabaron dijo Castle:

-Mi mejor polvo haciendo una maleta

-Sera el mejor pero ya te aseguro yo que no va ser el ultimo

-Eso me alegra oirlo!

Se vistieron y acabaron de hacer la maleta, salieron por la puerta y se fueron andando hasta casa de Castle, una vez alli entraron y estaban Alexis y Martha en la cocina, haciendo la cena.

-Hola chicas ¿Que haceis aquí? -pregunto Castle

-Vivimos aquí! - contesto Alexis

-Ya pero yo pensaba que estarias fuera

-Que pasa papa ¿Quereis la casa para estar solos?

-No, nos vamos a los Hamptons a pasar una semana

-A los Hamptos! ¿Puedo ir? -pregunto Alexis

Castle y Beckett se quedaron callados y se miraron entre ellos hasta que Martha dijo:

-Alexis se van a los Hamptons para estar solos y para hacerlo

-Mama! Creo que lo ha entendido

-Si, y la información sobraba

Se fueron al dormitorio de Castle y ahora Beckett le ayudaba a hacer la maleta a Castle

-Kate ¿Puedes cojerme esas camisas? Porfavor

-Sii ! Ten

-Gracias y le dio un beso en la mejílla

-Sabes que aun no lo hemos hecho en esta cama!- dijo Beckett estirándose en ella

-Es verdad ¿Pero no estaras insinuando..?

-Va piensalo, sera como el de ante rapido y te va a recordar la época del instituto cuando traias chicas a tu casa!

-Esta Alexis!

Kate le comenzó desabrochando los primeros botones de la camisa de Rick

-Bueno pero espera que cierro la puerta

Rick fue a cerrar y cuando giro para dar la vuelta, Beckett lo empotro contra la pared y se comenzaron a besar, no paraban ni un segundo, solo cuando Beckett se tubo que quitar la blusa que llevaba, una vez desnudos y apoyados contra la pared esta se subió encima de el y alli lo hicieron, derrepente Martha pico a la puerta estos se quedaron como ahora que hacemos:

-Richard, ¿Puedo entrar?

-Espera un momento mama

Se metioron en el baño y Castle se comenzó a vestir rapido y salio del baño, Martha ya estaba dentro de la habitación y Alexis entró tambien:

-¿Quereis algo? -dijo Castle

-¿Que hacias? -pregunto Martha

-Nada... haciendo la maleta!¿Porque?

-Porque se oían golpes!

-¿Golpes?

-Si golpes como si se dieran contra una pared -contesto Martha

-¿Y esa ropa de Beckett tirada por el suelo? -pregunto Alexis

-Es que... se queria dar una ducha y se ha desnudado

Beckett al oír eso encendio el grifo de la ducha

-¿Quereis algo más?

-No era eso bueno os dejamos con lo vuestro – dijo Alexis

Se fueron y Castle fue avisar a Beckett que ya podia salir del baño, salio y dijo:

-Buff...! Por poco!  
-Ya te eh dicho que nos iban a pillar – dijo Castle

-Va en verdad ha estado divertido y lo tienes que reconocer

-Bueno si!

Beckett fue a buscar su ropa que estaba por el suelo pero Castle le cogío la mano y le dijo:

-Adonde crees que vas!

Y la puso contra el y le rodeo la cintura, esta le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le dijo:

-A vestirme!

-Yo creo que asi estas mucho más comoda y estas muy guapa asi!

-Bueno, pero tenemos una semana para ir a si de comodos

Se besaron y mientras que Beckett se vestia Castle hacia su maleta, cuando acabaron se despidieron, de Martha y Alexis y se fueron para los Hamptons


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12: Ahora de cenar

Ya estaban en el coche con las maleta cargadas y todo a punto para salir para los Hamptons

-Son las 20:15 llegaremos a las 23:30 a los Hamptons!

-Tres horas y media de viaje!

-Cariño que te crees que esta aquí al lado

-No pero pensaba que estaba más cerca

-Bueno tranquila pararemos a cenar algo y se nos pasara rapido!

Comenzaron el viaje y Beckett puso la radio, estaban dando su cancion favorita y la comenzo a cantar, Castle se quedo flipando Beckett cantaba super bien, cuando acabo la cancaión Castle dijó:

-Wow, solo puedo decir eso!

-¿Porque?

-Porque! Me estas vacilando, ¿Has visto como cantas?

Beckett se sonrojo un poco y le dijo:

-Haber no canto tan bien!

-Va no seas tonta cantas super bien y lo sabes! ¿Como es?

-Mi madre cantaba muy bien y por lo que me dices eso es una cosa que eh heredado de ella!

Ya habian pasado una hora de camino y comenzaron a tener hambre

-Castle tengo hambre!

-Si y yo, en la proxima area de servicio nos paramos y comemos algo

Vieron una a lo lejos y le desviaron para alla, aparcaron, no habian muchos coches, el sitio era algo raro pero tenia mucha hambre. Entraron cojidos de la mano y se fueron para el buffet libre que habita, cogieron dos bandejas, al lado de Beckett habia un tio, que no la paraba de mirar y guiñarle el ojo, era uno o dos años más joven que Castle, ella no le hacía caso pero el no la paraba de mirar al ver Castle a ese tio mirar a su novia asi se lo quedo mirando y le dijo:

-¿Quieres algo?

-Si a esta preciosidad de aquí – contento el chico

-Bueno lo siento pero esta preciosidad de aquí es mi novia

-¿Enserio estas con este? Chica que bajo has caido.

Beckett al oir eso le hizo la trevanqueta y el chico se cayo al suelo

-Vas bajo has caido tu – dijo Beckett

Castle se rio, y se colaron, Beckett cogio una agua fria, un bikini mixto y un pastel de chocolate y Castle se cogio una cerveza, un bocata de jamón y un flam con nata. Mientras Beckett pagaba, Castle llevo las bandejas a la mesa que se iban a sentar, una mesa al lado de una ventana, donde se veia el coche.

-Mmmm...! Este bikini esta buenisimo!

-Si, el bocata tambien! Ten prueba

Castle le dio un mordisco al bikini de Beckett y esta le pego un mordisco al bocata de Castle

-Dios si que esta bueno este bikini

-Y el bocata tambien!

Cuando acabaron de comer el bocata y el bikini, Castle le cogio un troza de pastel a Beckett:

-Eh se puede saber porque te comes mi pastel

-Porque tenia buena pinta! Anda ten un poco de mi flam

Cuando Beckett ya había comido el flam, se le habia quedado un poco de nata en la punta de la nariz y Castle en vez de limpiarsela, saco su movil y le izo una foto, Beckett al ver que le estaba haciendo una foto, puso morritos y con el puño cerrado y dos dedos arriba, este le enseño la foto y Beckett rapidamense se quito la nata y se la puso en la nariz de Castle. Comenzaron a reirse hasta que les llamaron la atención.

-Vamonos – dijo Beckett riendose

Recogieron y se fueron otra vez para el coche


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: En casa

Estaban en el coche y Beckett se quito el cinturón, que se apoyo en Castle rodeandole el brazo con sus dos brazos, era el tipico coche que el asiento de delante era largo, sin separación por en medio, este le acarició la cara y ella le dijo susurrandole en la ojera:

-Te quiero

Despues de decir eso se la mordio, no muy fuerte para no hacerle daño, y le comenzo hacerle besos en el cuello, a Castle le ponian mucho esos besos suaves que le daba Kate en el cuello.

-Oh dios! Kate paraaaa! No quiero tener otro accidente!

-Tu cielo mira la carretera y intenta concentrarte

Beckett le comenzo a acariciar el pelo suavemente mientras le hacia un chupeton en el cuello

-¿Me acabas de hacer un chupeton?

-Sip y mira ahora te hago otro

Y le hizo otro en el otro lado del cuello.

-Dios Beckett!

-¿Que te pasa?

-Que... estoy a cien!

-Ya lo se, si es que cuando quiero que alguien se ponga caliente lo consigo

-No si ya! Pero cariño, ahora vienen curvas y no quiero matarme!

-Vale aquí es donde te paso el accidente ¿No?

-Si!

Beckett se separo y vio que Castle estaba muy nervioso por pasar por alli asi que le dijo:

-Eh cielo! Tranquilozate, todo va a ir bien!

-Gracias mi vida!

Pasaron la carretera de las curvas y ya estaban en los Hamptons, una vez al llegar a casa, bajaron del coche y Beckett fue al maletero para sacar las maletas, este la cogio por la cintura y le dijo:

-Despues hacemos eso, ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer, ya que tanto el casa como en el coche nos hemos quedado a medias.

Beckett se subio encima suyo, como en casa y se comenzaron a besar, este abrio la casa como puedo y se fueron directamente para la habitación, una vez alli, Castle puso a Beckett en la cama y esta le rodeo con las piernas. Se desnudaron y Beckett dijo:

-¿Donde estan los condones?

-Mierda en la maleta!

-Mierda!

-¿Me vas hacer los vaya a buscar?

Beckett le miro con cara de pena

-Vale ya voy – dijo Castle.

Habrio la maleta de Beckett y busco la caja que habia comprado ella en la farmacia.

-Vale ya estoy aquí!

Castle se lo puso y lo hizieron. Al acabar se separaron, estaban sudando a chorros, no solo por el ejercició tambien por la calor.

-Buff! Estoy sudando -dijo Beckett

-¿Quieres irte a la piscina?

-Si!

Cogieron dos albornozes a conjunto que Castle había comprado y se fueron para la piscina se metieron dentro.

-Dios que buena que esta el agua! -dijo Beckett

Rick la cogio por la cintura y ella lo rodeo con los brazos se besaron y Castle dijo:

-Haber quien aguanta más sin respirar

-Te voy a ganar!

-No no!

-Si si

Se sumergieron, Castle al ver que Beckett estaba con los ojos cerrados salio a respirar y volvio a entrar. Beckett salio y respiro, ya no podia más

-Ja ja ja! Te he ganado – dijo Castle

-No es verdad has hecho trampa -dijo Beckett tirandole agua

-Ehhh! ¿Porque me tiras agua?

-Porque eres un tramposo!

Y le volvio a tirar.

-Ven aquí!

Castle comenzo a perseguir a Beckett por dentro de la piscina, cuando la cogio, la undio y la beso debajo del agua.

-Oye cariño, estoy agotada que tal si nos secamos, ponemos las maletas en la habitación y nos tumbamos al sofa viendo la tele

-Vale, yo tambien estoy cansado.

A si lo hicieron se secaron y entraron las matelas dentro, se pusieron el pijama, Beckett iba con una camiseta y bragas y Castle con pantalones solo y Castle se sento en el sofa y Kate se estiro poniendo la cabeza en las piernas de él, pusieron la tele y Beckett se quedo dormida al momento mientras que Castle le acaríciaba el pelo suavemente, se quedo un rato viendo la tele y cuando le entro sueño, cogio a Kate con brazos y la llevo a la cama, él se tumbo a su lado y esta le abrazo, Rick al verla sonrio, le encantaba verla dormida, la beso y apago las luzes.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14: ¿Mike?

Ya era de día y picaron a la puerta, Castle se levanto al oír los golpes al igual que Beckett pero este le dijo:

-Quedate aquí cielo voy a ver quien es!

-Vale

Castle se levanto de la cama y fue abrir la puerta, era un amigo suyo de los Hamptons se conocían desde pequeños y siempre salian de fiesta

-Hey Ricky!

-Hey Mike! ¿Que tal tio?

-Muy bien, te veo más delgado -dijo Mike

-Y yo te veo más gordo -dijo Castle

-Si desde que me dejo Soraya, como más!

Al oír esos gritos Beckett se levanto y se puso un pantalón antes de salir de la habitación. Se fue para la cocina, entro y vio a Rick y a Mike hablando, Castle al ver a su novia se levanto y le dijo:

-Buenos días cariño

-Buenos dias amor

Y se besaron

-Wow! ¿A quien tenemos aquí tio?

-¿Tio?- dijo Beckett mirando a Castle

-Mike te presento a Kate mi novia

-Encantado guapa!

-Igualmente!

A Beckett, no le gusto mucho Mike a si que se dedico hacer tostadas para Castle y para ella

-Ten cielo -dijo Beckett dandole las tostadas

-Gracias cariño!

-¿Cielo?¿Cariño? Enserio tio que cursi te has vuelto.

-Emmm...! No es ser cursi! -contesto Beckett

-Vale vale, la trigresa ataca!

-¿Que me has dicho?

-Tigresa!

-Eh Mike cortate un poco! -dijo Castle

-Vale tio ya paro!

-Bueno me tengo que ir

-Si, te tienes que ir -dijo Beckett en voz baja pero que lo escuchara Mike

-Que tengo una chica desnuda en la cama

-No has cambiado eh!

-No, pero tu si y mucho! Adios preciosidad! -dijo Mike mirando a Beckett

Beckett ignoro eso y se dedico solo a hecharle esa mirada a Castle y se fue de la cocina y se puso en a la cama otra vez, Castle al despedirse de Mike fue a la habitación y vio a Beckett tumbada en la cama:

-Hey! -dijo Castle en voz baja

-Hey tio! -dijo Beckett burlandose de Mike

-¿No te ha gustado Mike no?

-No, lo siento cariño es que no se que le ves a ese tio

-Hemos sido amigos des del instituto y es el típico que si lo llamo a les 5 de la mañana porque se me ha estropeado el coche pues viene

-Vale eso es una cosa pero tu lo has visto! "Tengo una chica desnuda en la cama, me tengo que ir"- dijo Beckett burlandose de Mike

-El es asi! ¿Lo siento?

Beckett de sento encima de Castle, estaban cara a cara y le dijo:

-Lo sientes!¿Porque cielo? No tienes la culpa de tener un amigo tannnnnnn...asi!

-Ya ya lo se, pero te podria compensar...!

-Pues no!

-¿No?

-No, tenemos que ir a comprar!

-Va uno rapidito! -dijo Castle poniendo cara de pena

-No, ahora te quedas sin!

-¿Es por Mike?

-No y si, ademas tenemos que ir a comprar algo, no tenemos nada de comida!

Se vistieron, Kate con unos pantalones cortos, una comisa de tirantes y se puso las gafas de sol en la cabeza y Castle unas bermudas y una camiseta corta cogieron el coche y se fueron a comprar.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15: Mercadona

Estaban en el coche y Castle dijo:

-¿Donde vamos?

-Al Mercadona ¿No?

-Si, con Alexis simpre jugabamos a formula 1 por el Mercadona!

-¿Ah formula 1?

-Si, la ponia dentro del carro y yo hacia el sonido del coche nos reiamos mucho

Beckett sonriendo mientras que Castle se lo contaba

-Vaya Castle estas hecho un padrazo

-Si la verdad mencantan los niños

-Pues eso te hace ser mucho más mono

Ya habian bajado del coche y cojieron un carro para llevar las cosas, Beckett lo llevaba y Castle detras de Beckett y tambien cojia el carro, todo el mundo los miraba, aparte era Richard Castle un famoso escritor. Entraron en el Mercadona y una pareja los paro y dijo el hombre:

-¿Tu eres Richard Castle?

-El mismo

-Oh! Madremia cielo es Richard Castle y su...! -dijo la mujer

-Novia, Nikii Heat! -dijo Castle mirando a Beckett

Estos sonrieron y la mujer dijo:

-Que guapa!

-Muchas gracias! -dijo Beckett

La pareja se hizo fotos con Castle y una se puso Beckett. La gente al verlo, se unio, Castle comenzo a firmar autografos y Beckett alguno que otro, al fin y al cabo el libro iba sobre ella.

-Es Nikki Heat -grito un hombre

Al final Castle cojio a Kate y el carro y se marcho para dentro mientras firmaba los ultimos autografos.

-Dios mio cuanta gente en un momento -dijo Castle

-Yayaya! en un momento esto se ha llenado

Compraron un monton de cosas patatas, pasta, helados...

-Llevamos casi todo el Mercadona -dijo Castle

-Hahahaha! Parece que vayamos a alimentar a un cole entero

-haahha! Es verdad! -dijo Castle

Fueron a la caja y la cajera dijo:

-Oh dios mio! Tu eres Richard Castle!

-Si, Hola... Jessica!

-Soy tu mayor admiradora, tu fan numero 1!

Beckett sonreia, al ver que su novio era muy querido por todo el mundo. Castle le firmo un autografo a la cajera y como no en el pecho, Beckett al ver eso se quedo como "Que coñ... haces"

la chica coqueteaba mucho con Castle y Beckett un poco celona, cogio a Castle y le pego un besazo en todos los morros, la chica se quedo flipando y Beckett le dijo:

-¿Cuanto es todo?

-Esta invitados por cortesia del Mercadona!

-Mira que bien -dijo Castle

-Muchas gracias por todo Rick! -dijo Jessica.

Beckett le pego esa mirada, su mirada de "Molestas" y cogio a su novio por el brazo y se fueron para el coche, colocaron todo lo que habian compredo y se fueron para casa, cuando llegaron los pusieron todo en su sitio y Beckett estaba descargando cuno vio un brick de leche al fondo del maletero asi que se estiro para cojerlo, el pantalon se le subio y un poco y ya eran cortitos y se le veia un poco el culo, Castle al verlo se quedo mirando el culo de Kate fijamente, esta cogio el brick y se dio la vuelta y al ver a Castle dijo:

-¿Me estas mirando el culo?

-No, bueno puede!

-Eres un guarro!

-Haver no ha sido culpa mia, es culpa tuya!

-¿Mia?

-Si por ir provocando

-¿Perdona?

-A ver cielo tienes un culo perfecto y ademas el pantalon se te habia subido un poquito

Kate se lo quedo mirando y se lanzo a besarle y cuando acabo le dijo:

-¿Un baño en la piscina?

-Me parece muy bien.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16: Piscina

Se pusieron los bañadores, Kate un bikini de color rosa y Castle unos pantalones de color azul fuerte, cogieron las toallas y las extendieron en dos hamacas que estaban juntas y se metieron en el agua.

-Mmmm! Que buena que esta! -dijo Beckett

-Sii, es verdad, nunca esta tan buena!

-Voy a buscar la camara de agua! -dijo Castle

-Vale, esta en mi maleta!

-Okeii! -dijo Castle a lo lejos

Castle entro en la habitación y saco la maleta de Beckett de debajo de la cama, se quedo flipado habian más cosas, que si un secador, la plancha para el pelo, bolsos, estuches con maquillaje y más cosas, encontro la camara en une stuche azul y se la llevo a la piscina. Al llegar no vio a Beckett asi que la comenzo a gritar su nombre:

-Beckett!

No contestaba nadie

-¿Beckett?¿Dondes estas?

Nadie contestaba asi que avanzo y ya estaba en el bordillo de la piscina, de repente alguien lo abrazo por detras, giro la cabeza y vio a Beckett sonriendole, este la agarro y la tiro al agua pero ella se agarro a él y los dos cayeron, uno encima del otro, Castle la rodeo por la cintura y la beso.

-Va trae la camara y a la de 3 nos sumergimos y ponemos alguna cara -dijo Beckett

-Vale va!

-1,2,3!

Se sumergieron y Castle saco la lengua y Beckett sonrió, volvieron a contar y ahora Beckett le beso en la mejilla, volvieron a contar y lo hicieron al revés, Castle beso a Kate y la ultima que se hicieron era un beso bajo el agua. Salieron de la piscina y se pusieron a tomar el sol, Beckett se desabrocho el sujetador y se lo quito, Castle se quedo embobado al ver eso y Beckett le dijo:

-Que Castle!¿Nunca has visto unas tetas?

-Si y estas tambien las habia visto en muchas ocasiones

-¿Entonces? -dijo Beckett

-¿Entonces que?

-¿Porque te me quedas mirando?

-Porque eres preciosa y por eso me vas a poner crema en la espalda -dijo Castle

Kate se sento en la hamaca y le puso crema en la espalda y despues el se lo puso a ella, se tumbaron y tomaron el sol una media hora porque ya estaban apunto de hacer la comida.

-Cariño!¿Que haremos de comer? -pregunto Castle

-Emmm!¿Podemos hacer una ensalada de pasta y pollo?

-Sii!

Como ya estaban secos se metieron en casa y comenzaron hacer la comida y de pronto pican a la puerta, Kate la abrio y vio a Mike con una pizza en las manos y dijo:

-Hola preciosa traigo una pizza -dijo Mike

-Eheheh! ¿Donde vas?

-Pues a entrar!

-Hey Mike ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hey tiooo! Te traigo tu pizza favorita!

-Lo siento Mike vamos a comer emm... de forma mñas sana! -dijo Beckett

-Vamos Kate ya la ha comprado, y nosotros aun no nos hemos hecho la comida

Kate al oir eso de Castle se enfado y dijo:

-Haz lo que te apetezca pero yo voy a comer otra cosa!

-Ya veo preciosa tu no quieres engordar!

-No, lo que quiero no es morir por todo ese aceite en esa pizza

Se sentaron a comer y Beckett se izo una ensalada con atún, cebolla, maíz, tomate, olivas se puso aceite y se sentó al lado de Castle a comer, mientras que aquellos dos, más Mike que Rick comían como buitres.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17:

Al acabar de comer Mike se bebio una cerveza en tres tragos y erupto muy fuerte, estos dos rieron mientras Beckett le miraba con cara de asco.

-Bueno que haremos esta tarde, ir a la playa para pillar cacho eh! -dijo Mike mirando a Castle y giñandole el ojo

-Espera, espera! Has dicho nosotros? -pregunto Beckett

-Si preciosa! -contetso Mike

-Castle, Cariño podemos hablar?

-Ahora?

-Si ahora ya!

Se levantaron y se fueron al dormitorio, Castle entro y Beckett detras suyo y cerro la puerta.

-Vale, entiendo que sea tu amigo pero eh venido a pasar tiempo contigo a solas! No con... eso!

-Eso? Mira Beckett ya te lo dije es amigo mio!

-Pues Castle no puedo más, estoy harta de tu amigo! -dijo Beckett ya cabreada

-Pues vete a Nueva York si no estas agusto, Joderr...! No te paras de quejar, parece que tenemos que estar todo el rato a tu gusto y que yo no te importe para nada. Kate parece que no me quieras! -dijo Castle chillando.

Pero se arrepintió al momento de decirlo. A Beckett le cayo una lagrima y Castle dijo:

-Kate lo si...

-Vete a la mierda!Me estas diciendo que no te quiero, que no me importas, eso no es verdad y lo sabes -dijo Beckett interrumpiendo a Castle llorando.

-Kate...!

-Pues si me voy de aquí, quedate con tu super amigo Mike y ves a ligar a la playa, porque lo nuestro se ha acabado!

Castle se quedo callado y Beckett comenzo a hacer la maleta y llamo al servicio de taxis:

-Hola, servicios de taxi!

-Hola, necesito un taxi para ir a New York – dijo Kate con voz llorosa

-Dime tu direccion y tu nombre porfavor

-Carretera de los Hamptons 122, Catehrine Beckett!  
-Vale en 10 min tienes un taxi alli

Colgo y se fue al lavabo a vestire y a cambiarse, los dos estaban llorando, uno sentado en la cama y la otra en el baño, salio sin maquillaje ni nada y se fue para el comedor, al verla Mike dijo burlandose:

-Que pasa que te vas porque tienes la regla y no tienes tampax?

-Estaras contento no Mike? Acabas de romper una pareja, lo has conseguido te felicito, Castle es todo tuyo

Mike tenia surte de que ella no llevaba la pistola encima porque sino le pegaba un tiro en toda la cabeza. Esta hoyo una bocina, era el taxis, cojio las maletas y se las dio al conductor del taxi para que se las pusiera en el maletero. Iba entrar cuando hoyo:

-Kate espera! -dijo Castle a lo lejos

-Adios Castle!

Las lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de cada uno, ella se metio en el coche y arranco y Castle fue tras el hasta que el taxi comenzo a ir rapido por petición de Beckett. Esta lloraba y lloraba, el conductor le ofrecio un pañuelo y esta no lo rechazo. Mike le dijo a Castle:

-Tio eres libre! Que vamos a la playa?

-Mike vete a la mierda, vete de mi casa ahora!

-Eh eh! Que te pasa?

-Tu eres tonto o que, mi novia acaba de romper conmigo, por culpa tuya!

-Culpa mia?

-Vete ya...! -dijo Castle chillandole

Mike se fue de casa y Castle comenzo a llorar de la misma forma que Beckett, fue al dormitorio y vio el albornoz de ella, lo cogio y lo olio por el cuello, olia a ella, a cerezas. Cojio el mobil y la llamo. Esta al verlo no contesto, volvio a llamar y tampoco contesto asi más de 12 veces, este le dejo un mensaje "Kate, lo siento, te quiero y todo lo que he dicho a sido una estupidez, no lo decia de verdad". Se estiro en la cama y se quedo dormido del cansancio que tenia por haber llorado tanto. Mientras tanto Beckett habia llegado a casa ya. Tiro las maletas y se tiro a la cama cojio el mobil y llamo a Lannie.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: Solo lagrimas

Lannie cogió el móvil.

-Hola Kate!

-Lannie! -dijo Beckett con voz llorosa

-Eh Kate que te pasa?

-Puedes venir a mi casa por favor, te necesito

-Claro, ahora mismo voy para allá!

Pasaron un cuarto de hora y picaron a la puerta, Kate abrió la puerta, al verla Lannie entro y la abrazo.

-Eh! Que te pasa?

Se sentaron en el sofá, y Kate le dijo:

-Lannie hace meses que estoy saliendo con Castle

-Hay pues que bien no, me alegro muchísimo por ti tiaa! Pero porque estas aquí?

-Porque el lunes habíamos ido a los Hamptons pero hay un tio, un amigo de Castle que se llama Mike, que era un cerdo, un gilipollas un... bueno no hay nada bonito que le pueda decir bueno entonces ese Mike se acoplaba con nosotros todo el rato, para comer, desayunar a todas horas estaba con nosotros. Y cuando Castle estaba con Mike se convertía en un niñato insoportable entonces hoy eh cogido a Castle y le eh dicho que Mike me molestaba y eso y me comenzado a decir que me fuera de allí ya que no estaba agusto, que siempre me estaba quejando por todo, que parecía que no le queriera y todo eso.

-Y que has hecho?

-Le eh dicho que me iba y que lo nuestro había acabado.

Kate comenzó a llorar y Lannie la abrazó, sonó el teléfono de Kate, miro y era Castle otra vez

-Lo vas a coger? -pregunto Lannie

-No, me ha estado llamando todo el dia y no eh contestado ninguna vez, me ha dejado mensajes y no los eh contestado, no se Lannie, no se que hacer!

-Kate tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer, es tu novio, es el hombre que lo has querido durante mucho tiempo, Kate contestale alomejor quiere decirte algo importante.

Beckett cogió el móvil

-Kate, gracias a dios que lo coges!

-Bueno que quieres Castle?

-Kate lo siento mucho, lo que te dicho antes no lo decía de verdad estaba cobreado y eh dicho lo primero que me ha venido.

-Castle lo que no puedo hacer es que siempre que te cabreas aguantar todo lo que me has dicho.

-Lo se y lo siento, Kate te amo, no se estar sin ti, cuando te has ido, he visto tu albornoz en la cama y no podía parar de llorar, 5 minutos sin ti y ya te echaba de menos

-Vamos Castle, no me lo creo!

-Abre la puerta!

-Que?

-Que habrás la puerta de casa?

Beckett fue a la puerta y la abrió, levanto la mirada y vio a Castle con unas flores

-Que quieres?

-Toma!

-Unas flores no va a solucionar nada.

-Lose, tu cogelas

-Bueno chicos os dejo que hables solos -dijo a Lannie y se fue

-Kate todo lo que te eh dicho por el móvil es verdad, te amo, eres la persona más importante para mi y soy tonto y lo se, me eh dado cuenta cuando te has ido. Te quiero

Beckett estaba llorando y a Castle se le caían las lagrimas a verla así.

-Castle, yo tambien te quiero pero no se... -dijo Beckett llevandose la mano a la frente

-No sabes que?

-Si va a funcionar, has escogido antes a Mike que a mi!

-Lo se y eh sido un imbécil, Kate llevo cuatro años, cuatro enamorado de ti y ahora te tengo y no te quiero perder.

-Yo tampoco te quiero perder!

Se abrazaron y una vez más Castle le dijo:

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho cariño!

Se separaron y Castle le seco las lagrimas a Kate y esta le izo lo mismo a él.

-Me perdonas? -pregunto Castle

-Si -contesto Beckett

-Perfecto, no solo eh venido aquí para pedirte perdón.

-Y para que más has venido?

-Para decirte...!

Castle se puso de rodillas y saco un anillo y le dijo:

-He venido para ver si quieres casarte conmigo!


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19: Volvemos a empezar?

Beckett se quedo flipando a oír eso y dijo:

-Si, claro que si Castle!

Sonrieron los dos y se besaron, Castle le puso el anillo y Beckett dijo:

-Aunque haya dicho que si, sigo algo enfadada pero lo que ha pasado, así que me lo tendrás que compensar de alguna manera

-Bueno pues estamos solos podíamos ir al dormitorio y...

-No, no Castle no me refiero a a este tipo de compensación.

-Y entonces que quieres?

-Sorprenderme! Beckett se fue al sofá y se sentó

-Vale pues me voy a prepararte la super sorpresa.

Le dio un beso y se fue. Pasaron horas y Castle le envió un mensaje a Beckett "A las 21:30 te espero bajo de tu casa", faltaban una hora y media para que bajara y Castle la recogiera. Beckett se comenzó a arreglarse se puso un vestido negro, que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y con la falda un poco abombada, se maquillo y eran las ocho y media así que bajo, abajo la estaba esperando una limusina y Castle vino a darle un beso.

-Estas preciosa!

-Gracias Rick tu también!

Entraron en la limusina y Castle le sirvió champan.

-A donde vamos?

-Ahhh! Es una sorpresa!

Estaban a punto de llegar y Castle le vendo los ojos, al llegar al sitio, le desvendo los ojos y Castle dijo:

-Te acuerdas de este sitio?

-Si, es donde nos conocimos por primera vez en esa fieta tuya de uno de tus libro, aquí te saque la placa y te arreste. Porque me has llevado aquí?

-Porque quiero empezar de cero pero con un matrimonio por delante!

Beckett le beso y se sentaron, les sirvieron vino y una ensalada. Comieron entre besos y caricias, acabaron la ensalada y les sirvieron un salmón, se lo dieron el uno al otro, acabaron la segunda botella de vino y pidieron una tercera, al acabar, les trajeron fresas con chocolate, no se las comieron, no tenían más hambre, los camareros se fueron ya para casa. Pusieron música romántica y bailaron, Beckett se quito los zapatos porque de bailar le dolían los pies, se besaron y el beso fue a más, Castle dijo:

-Espera, quedate aquí!

Pasaron 10 minutos y Castle no aparecía, Beckett pensaba que le había dejado plantada y fue haber si lo veía por alguna parte, vío unas luces y fue a ver que era, Castle estaba poniendo velas al lado de un mantel que estaba extendido en el suelo.

-Wow!

-Bueno no es una cama pero...

-Es perfecto – dijo Beckett

Tiro el mechero y cogió a Beckett por la cintura, esta la rodeo con los brazos por el cuello y se besaron, Castle le comenzo a desabrochar la cremallera del vestido de Kate, mientras que esta le desabrocho la camisa una vez desnudos se tumbaron en el mantel, los hicieron alli, una, dos hasta tres veces y cuando pararon Beckett se abrazo a Castle poniedo la cabeza en su pecho, estaban los dos desnudos pero sudados como si llevaran ropa de invierno en un dia de verano. La barriga de Beckett izo ruido, tenia hambre y como no se habían comido las fresas Rick las fue a buscar. Se sentaron apollando la espalda contra la pared y con las piernas entrecruzadas del otro. Castle cogio una fresa y se la dio a Beckett y esta la mordió.

-Mmmmm...! Esta buenisima!

-Enserio?

-Si toma!

Beckett izo lo mismo que le habia hecho Castle.

-Pues si que estan buenas si!

Se las acabaron y pusieorn musica flojita y se durmieron abrazados.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20: El mejor dia de mi vida

Pasaron 2 meses

Ya quedaba menos para la boda de Rick y Kate, exactamente 1 semana, ya estaba todo organizado. El padrino era Espo y la padrina Lannie, los dos estaban juntos y sabian que si les pasaba algo iban a cuidar de sus futuros hijos. Kate ya tenia su precioso vestido de novia que lo fue a comprar con Lannie, Martha, Alexis y Jim su padre, a Beckett eso que la aconsejaran le gustaba pero llegaba un punto que le agobiaban a si que llevo a pocas personas a la compra de su vestido. La boda se iba a celebrar a los Hamptons, en el amplio jardín que tenia la casa, delante del mar, el sitio era prefecto y3 los novios también, ahora estaban preocupados por el tiempo, les habían marcado lluvias, pero no podía cambiar el día, la gente venia de lejos y vale la casa era muy grande pero no cabían las 300 personas que iba a asistir a la ceremonia. Kate y Castle estaban nerviosos y sobretodo ansiosos porque llegara el día Beckett mucho más nerviosa que Castle ya que seria la primera vez que se iba a casa al revés que Castle que era la tercera.

Las chicas le montaron una despedida a Kate y los chicos a Castle.

Beckett no quería fiesta de despedida pero como Lannie era su mejor amiga sabia que iba a tener fiesta y un striper. Kate pensaba que iba estar a solas con Lannie y Jenny pero no, Lannie invito al departamento entero, todas la agentes incluso al Capitan Gates. En cambio los chicos, lo celebraban en casa de Castle, había contratado a un par de striper, Espo las llamaba las "enfermeras calientes" ya que las chicas venían de enfermeras sexys. Al día siguiente de la fiesta, Beckett se despertó en su casa abrazada a Castle

-¿Castle? -dijo Beckett

-Kate!

-Como eh llegado a casa, no me acuerdo de nada? -dijo Beckett tocándose la cabeza.

-Te trajo Gates y Espo y Ryan nos ayudaron a acostarnos en la cama ninguno nos aguantábamos de pie

-Normal!

Se rieron pero pararon porque los dos tenían mucho dolor de cabeza, estaba de resaca así que era normal, ninguno tenia ganas de levantarse de la cama a así que se abrazaron:

-Y... que hicisteis ayer las chicas?

-Castle no te pienso decir lo que hicimos ayer.

-Porque?

-Porque no...

-Que pasas que te liaste con alguien o algo peor te acostaste con alguien?

-Tu eres tonto o aun estas borracho, claro que no me lie con nadie ni me acoste con nadie, me voy a casar con el hombre más maravillosos de todo este munde.

-Si aun sigo un poco borracho, pero si te quedas más tranquila yo tampoco me acosté con nadie

-Lose! Confió en ti

-Y yo también vida -dijo Castle dándole un beso suave en los labios.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados bajo la sabana. Se despertaron a las 3 de la tarde, estaban reventados de la fiesta aun asique comieron, se tomaron una pastilla y se quedaron en el sofá tumbados viendo una película que hacían por la tele. Llego Alexis a casa y los vio allí, Beckett iba con una camisa y unas bragas y Castle con unos pantalones, así que Alexis se quedo flipada al ver el panorama. Los dos tortolitos estaban durmiendo otra vez por eso no se enteraron de la llegada de Alexis a casa.

A la mañana siguiente...

Kate se despertó gracias a la alarma que había puesto, miro el reloj marcaba las 9:30 de la mañana, la boda era a la 12:30, lo primero que hizo fue mirar el tiempo, era un día preciosa, con un cielo azul y un sol que brillaba como nunca. Se vistió y despertó a Castle.

-Amor me voy ya para los Hamptons- dijo Beckett

-Espera cariño – la cogió por la cintura y la beso. Este es nuestro ultimo beso antes de que el papa diga "yo os declaro marido y mujer"

Beckett rió. Pero abran millones de besos más mi vida, te quiero y no puedo esperar más, quiero que lleguen ya las 12:30 para poder verte en el altar.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar cielo... hablando de cielo, como esta el tiempo.

-Mejor no puede ser -dijo Beckett.

Sonó el móvil de la inspectora eran Alexis, Lannie y Jenny que la estaban esperando abajo, eran sus damas de honor y Ryan y Espo los testigos de Castle, las chicas le iban a ayudar a prepararse para la boda.

Se despidieron con un beso y con un te quiero.

1 hora mas tarde...

Las chicas llegaron a los Hamptons, se fueron todas para el dormitorio principal, dejaron todas las cosas allí y Lannie saco el vestido del armario y lo dejo bien puesto encima de la cama. A las 11 la peluquera venia a peinar y a maquillar a la chicas, así que Beckett comenzó a ponerse el vestido, el jardín, las sillas el altar las decoraciones ya estaban casi montadas por unos trabajadores que habían contratado, ni Castle ni Beckett sabia como iba a quedar, era todo una sorpresa para ellos.

Pasaron una hora y media...

La gente estaba llegando las chicas ya están listas para salir, Castle ya estaba en los Hamptons saludando a la gente que había venido, faltaba un cuarto de hora y vino el padre de Beckett a ver a su única hija vestida de novia, el se emociono y ella un poco también pero aguanto las lagrimas para no estropear el maquillaje

-Mirate Katie estas preciosa, si tu madre te viera...

-Gracias papa, la verdad es que me gustaría que estuviera hoy conmigo aquí a mi lado pero...

-Estas lista para hacer esto?

-Más que lista papa!

-Tienes mucha suerte Castle es un tío muy cariñoso y se nota que os queréis, esto no se ve en muchas parejas

Bajaron y se colocaron delante de la puerta pero las damas delante ya que iban primeras, salieron. Alexis primera, Lannie con Espo detrás y Ryan y Jenny detrás también, ya estaban colocados en sus sitios y sonó la música, Beckett salio agarrada del brazo de su padre, Castle al verla con ese vestido blanco, largo, con la parte de arriba era algo ajustado pero la parte de la falta era un poco abombada, el velo que llevaba atrás, se emociono y ella le sonrió al verlo allí plantado con ese esmoquin que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Una vez en el altar se miraron los dos, el cura comenzó a soltar ese rollo pero Beckett solo estaba antena de Castle, de esos preciosos ojos azules y de su perfecta sonrisa, al igual que Castle, el momento llego

-Katherine Houtong Beckett quieres a Richard Castle como tu legitimo esposo?

Miro a Castle con una sonrisa

-Si quiero -dijo ella

-Y usted Richard Castle quiere a Katherine Houtong Beckett como tu legitima esposa?

-Si quiero -dijo él

Alexis les dio las alianzas, en cada una ponía la palabra "siempre", dijeron sus votos poniendo cada uno el anillo en el dedo del otro

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia!

Se miraron los dos, Castle acerco a su reciente mujer a él y la beso. Todo aplaudieron y salieron para el coche que les esperaba para ir a casa cambiarse coger las maletas y irse a bora bora de luna de miel

6 años después:

Beckett la ascendieron como capitana de la comisaria, Castle seguía con sus libros, ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en la comisaria ya que tenia que escribir y cuidar de Johanna Castle Beckett, Alexis se había casado con Tom un ingeniero muy guapo, Martha hizo una película que tubo mucho éxito, fue numero 1 en las taquillas y los chicos, Ryan tubo una hija Sara y Lannie y Espo se habían casado y tuvieron un pequeñín que lo llamaron Javier como el padre.

FIN


End file.
